


What's In a Smooch?

by 2rus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smooch, short fic, someone call the cops, this is my first time even writing for hq i scream, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2rus/pseuds/2rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble aka extremely short!</p><p>Kenma wonders what is would be like to kiss his boyfriend and Kuroo reads minds</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In a Smooch?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr and I had about 3 others but only did one oops. Might work on the others and make this a mini series on hq!! fics. Maybe.....
> 
> sorry for grammar mistakes in advance!!

‘ _Soft_ ’ – that’s the first word that came to his mind as stronger lips made contact to his chapped ones.

 

‘ _Is this how it feels?_ ’ is a close second, as Kozume let himself be kissed by his boyfriend and childhood friend.

 

It was quick and unexpected soft touch of lips and an almost awkward moment of just lips _touching_ that lasted at most 30 seconds, before Tetsuro leaned back with a soft smile and half lidded eyes. As if that is all he needed, which confused Kozume the most.

 

It would be a lie if he said he hadn’t thought about doing it, _kissing_ Tetsu, after all they technically had had the boyfriend status for about 3 months with not so much of a change in their routine. At most there was more touching and outings that the taller teen liked to call dates, even if it was just him accompanying Kozume to the store.

 

Hell, he even had dreamt they did kiss, his imagination running extremely wild and probably exaggerating at how passionate his boyfriend would be the first time they did it.  Kozume had woken up in the middle of the night, face _too_ hot and embarrassment _too_ high to be able to go back to sleep anytime soon. He had even buried his face in his pillows as he replayed the dream and overthought of how Tetsuro would want that... How maybe he also wanted _more…_

 

Kozume observed as his boyfriend casually went back to his book, his eye slowly drifting through the paragraphs and the same pleased smile on his soft pink lips. He stared at the black haired teen for a moment, observing how lazy eyes followed the words on the page, his tongue sticking out like a cat's would.

 

Is that it? Was he satisfied with that? Is that really all it was going to be?

 

“Is that it?” he flinching as his mind caught up to what his mouth had said and his eyes alertly observed as Tetsu tensed up and looked over at him with questioning eyes. They stayed silent for a few seconds that felt like hours as both made eye contact and Kozume counted backwards from 100 to stop his mind from overreacting. By the time he’d reached 60 (it was probably less considering the smaller teen had been rushing to count numbers), Tetsuro softly smiled at him, shrugged his shoulders and went back to the book in his hands.

 

“If you want more, you can always just ask~” Kozume had managed to hear after Tetsu went back to his book, blood rushing to his face and eyebrows furrowing at the middle blocker. They went back to the silence they had before Tetsu had leaned in to kiss him, but this time Kozume gave his back to Tetsuro, fully intending of giving him the cold shoulder as long as he could and also attempted to hide the tip of his ears, as they were bit red still.

 

He decided he probably overthought the whole deal… no, he _did_ overthink it...

 

And that his boyfriend was an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a good grasp on Kenma so he might seem a bit OOC prob.. I'm sorry
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
